<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shades of her by lost_in_starlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510632">shades of her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight'>lost_in_starlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, asami is in L word, continuation of "girl in the red dress", figured I should give Asami the opportunity to give Clarke a piece of her mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I’m just saying, she is the Avatar. I’m sure she is busy, doesn’t give you enough time or attention. I can give you all of that. You don’t even need to work this hard, money will never be a problem and I’m sure I can please you better.” He had the nerve to smirk.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Asami was shocked at the balls on this guy. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shades of her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>someone on "the girl in the red dress" suggested a one-shot where asami gives clarke a piece of her mind for the stunt he pulled ... so here it is. </p><p>(i hope i didn't disappoint)</p><p>you should probably read that first:  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435275"> here </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heels clicking on the polished floors, Asami walked past half ajar doors buzzing with people at work with projects that will eventually come together like a well-oiled machine. Her day had just started and she was already tired, having not got enough sleep last night.</p><p> </p><p>Korra was to partially blame for that.</p><p> </p><p>And Asami had to leave her early this morning as she mumbled in her sleep about how early it was and “not even the birds are awake yet”, arms around Asami’s waist, trying to pull her back to bed. Asami wished she wasn’t as smitten as she was for Korra and her dumb stupid adorable pout. She was only slightly obsessed with the way the light from Korra’s window hit her shoulder in the morning through the curtains, making the bronze skin glow enough for Asami to come back to bed for five more minutes just to kiss her all over, half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>She was tempted to fuck everything and go back to Korra’s apartment where, without a doubt, Korra will be walking around, still half asleep in her underwear and some button of Asami’s she’d swiped when Asami wasn’t looking. Korra was always gorgeous, but she was a domestic kind of spectacular in the morning that was intoxicating.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe Asami just loved her too much to see anything else. Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>Now she was bursting out of the building, towards a packed street. She was supposed to be meeting with people at 10 and it was already 9:50 am. Asami was known for being diligent and she wasn’t going to let today be the day where people start doubting her. If all goes well, the meeting today was going to result in her having enough funds to proceed with their newest project.</p><p> </p><p>Spotting the cafe not far off, Asami slowed her pace slightly, fixing her hair and straightening her blouse. If the investors were early, she didn’t want to barge in all messy. Appearances mattered in these situations.</p><p> </p><p>Hand on the handle Asami went to push it open when someone behind her reached across and got to it before she could even touch it. Asami turned around to thank the stranger when her eyes met with dark hair and her mood soured. She hadn’t forgotten the stunt he pulled at her party and even if Korra had been fine the next morning, Asami still had a bone to pick with him.</p><p> </p><p>But right now was not the time. So she gave him a small, tight-lipped smile and said a short, “Good morning.” Stepping into the cafe. They were lead to the four people table that was previously reserved, Asami placing her hands on the table, looking out the window if she could spot the investors nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know you to be this harsh, Ms. Sato.” Clarke said with a grin. Asami inwardly scowled at him. She didn’t know him to be this sleazy when she had struck up conversation with him a few weeks ago at the company. She didn’t even pick up on his flirtations until last weekend. She had made a mental note to draw a thicker line of platonic between them soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like you don’t know me that well then.” Asami replied, eyes darting upwards to see two men in suits coming towards them. She had quickly learned that in this industry, she got a lot of men in suits thinking they were above her. She was also quick to learn how to manipulate the conversation to make sure they knew who was in charge.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning gentlemen.” Asami said, signaling for them to sit in the empty seats in front of her and Clarke. She quietly moved her chair a little away from him as the men sat down and Clarke made small talk with the one in the navy suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Sato the rumors don’t do justice to your beauty.” The other one in the dark moss green suit said. Asami gave him a smile and folded her hands in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“You flatter me,” She coughed, “Shall we order and then get down to business.” Asami said. Trying to cut the small talk short because, frankly, she wasn’t up for it today. The men laughed about women and their patience and Asami kept the smile on her face as her nails dug into her palms. Korra always chided her for this habit of hers but if she didn’t do this, then one of the men was going to walk out of here with a broken nose.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation slowly shifted towards business and Asami brightened her eyes and sold them her project. The tension in her slightly eased when it went pretty smoothly and they walked out with praises and a new project under their belt. Something to cross off her to-do list today.</p><p> </p><p>There was still something left before she and Clarke went back to the office and Asami debated over how to bring it up without being so blunt. Turns out she wouldn’t have to think so hard after all.</p><p> </p><p>“That went spectacularly, don’t you think so?” Clarke said enthusiasm in his voice, and Asami nodded as they walked back slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree. I expected them to have some doubts about the timeline, but it seemed they were worried about smaller, less significant parts. It made it easier to convince.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>I </em>am convinced you practice your speeches to investors all night. What, with the way you didn’t blink twice before answering their questions.” Clarke said. And if he were anyone else she would have blushed and said a thank you.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Korra does help me make up potential scenarios.” Asami replied, watching Clarke from her peripheral.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes. <em>Korra. </em>H-how is she?” Clarke stuttered. His smile faltering slightly, pace slower than they were already going.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s great.” Asami replied. She could have said a lot more but she was also not sure how much she wanted to let Clarke in on their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you guys been going out? A few months I’m guessing since I haven’t seen her around that much.” Clarke asked as they neared the office building. Something about his tone set Asami off.</p><p> </p><p>“What would ever make you think a few months? It’s been 3 years now. I guess you just don’t pay enough attention, she visits me quite often.” Asami replied, trying not to sound too defensive and give him the upper hand in this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that is a straight out lie. I always pay attention to <em>you</em>.” Clarke shot back, Asami stopped next to the stairs that lead up to the building, turning to face him in the afternoon light.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously <em>flirting </em>with me?! After I <em>just </em>told you about my girlfriend who I love <em>very </em>much? Have you no shame?” Asami knew her eyebrows were crossed together in the way Korra said always made her look scary.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s never too late to shoot your shot.” Clarke shrugged in a way that made Asami want to pull out her shock glove and give him a piece of her mind. “I’m just saying, have dinner with me. You might just find yourself changing your mind.” He leaned against a pillar on the outside of the building. Asami looked at him a little lost for words.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me make this <em>very </em>clear for your thick head. I. Will. Never. Go. Out. With. You. When I say ‘<em>no’</em> I mean it. Doesn’t matter what my relationship status is, you have absolutely no shot.” She was ready to walk away but apparently, he wasn’t done.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying, she is the Avatar. I’m sure she is busy, doesn’t give you enough time or attention. I can give you all of that. You don’t even need to work this hard, money will never be a problem and I’m sure I can please you better.” He had the nerve to <em>smirk</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Asami was shocked at the <em>balls </em>on this guy. “First of all. Hear me loud and clear. Korra is the love of my life, our private relationship is <em>none </em>of your business. And to even <em>insinuate </em>that I bust my ass every day for <em>money </em>alone shows your lack of passion for the work you do Mr. Griffin. You are forgetting I outrank you and I can, and <em>will </em>think about the termination of your contract with Future Industries. And lastly, whatever masked homophobia you are sporting is not a good look and I would <em>seriously </em>recommend for you to take time off and ponder on your decisions. I don’t want to even catch a glimpse of you in my vicinity again, please pack up your desk because this is not an employee I want representing <em>my </em>company. You have forgotten that you are new and in that case <em>replaceable</em>. Goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>“A- ‘sami! You don’t know what you-you’re talking about.” He gapped like a goldfish and Asami thought if she wasn’t so angry she might have had sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“I build this company back from the ground, I think I know what I want pretty clearly.” And she turned and walked away. She had a letter produced for Clarke and his termination and had it sent to his desk before the end of the workday.</p><p> </p><p>When the clock struck 5 pm, Asami leaned back in her chair.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em> she was tired.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if she even had food in her fridge in her apartment when her stomach grumbled. When she wasn’t at the office or factory, she was in Korra’s apartment. Asami was just waiting for the day they eventually moved in together. It would save them the rent and the extra effort of traveling back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back to the papers on her desk and finished up some last-minute things. There was a knock on her door and she expected her secretary, Effie, to be there with some meeting changes or complications.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” Asami replied, not looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Sato has someone told you not to chew on the end of your pen like that?” Asami looked up, eyes instantly brightening as she took in short brown hair and a lazy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Korra.” Asami didn’t miss the relief in her own voice as she walked around the desk and immediately laced her arms around Korra’s neck, kissing her nape lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart. So I was thinking, noodles tonight?” Korra asked and Asami nodded into her neck. She didn’t really care that much about what they ate, it was usually Korra who picked out restaurants anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so tired.” Asami mumbled into Korra’s skin, leaning her weight onto the desk behind her. She allowed herself to slump, forehead against Korra’s chest as Korra laughed lightly, pulling the band around Asami’s hair out, letting it out of her bun. Asami almost moaned at the release and then as Korra gently rubbed her fingers into her scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“Something important happen?” Korra asked. Asami almost teared up for absolutely no reason other than how much she loved her.</p><p> </p><p>“I fired Clarke.” Asami whispered, eyes closed. “Actually, I blew up on him and <em>then </em>fired him. Also might have mentioned how you are the love of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt Korra laugh against her, kissing the top of her head and Asami took her face away from her to look at Korra’s expression. “I’m sure you gave him a piece of your mind.” Korra said. Asami was sure she looked very unkempt at the moment. She felt the way her hair was sticking up and her eyeliner was probably smudged slightly under her eyes and she may have been sporting some dark circles too, but Korra looked at her in a way that made her feel like the prettiest thing to ever exist.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he got the message.” Asami replied, pulling Korra down to kiss her. Korra hummed against her lip - which she did quite often and it always drove Asami a little insane - as she leaned closer to Asami, almost been her legs at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“So ‘<em>love of your life’ </em>huh?” Korra pulled away, raising an eyebrow and Asami threw her head back and laughed, pushing her shoulder away lightly but then pulling her right back by her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Problem?” Asami challenged with her own smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not.” Korra bent down to kiss her again and this time, she gripped the bottom of Asami’s legs and pushed her properly onto the desk, letting herself settle between Asami’s legs as she hooked her ankles behind Korra’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Asami slapped herself for being too exhausted to continue this and she leaned against Korra’s face as she kissed her neck. Korra must have gotten the message because she lightly nipped at Asami’s collar and then pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let's get some food because I know you too well to ask if you ate anything today.” Korra said, adjusting Asami’s collar back to its proper position.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you also give your lovely, amazing, and very tired girlfriend a foot massage too?” Asami asked, lightly biting her lip and looking at up Korra. Korra pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed,</p><p> </p><p>“You are evil holding this much power over me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you sleep on my stomach afterward.” Asami said, gently running her hands over Korra’s shoulders as she got off the desk and adjusted her skirt. She didn’t miss the way Korra looked at her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I do that anyway.” Korra replied, following after Asami as she walked to the door. Just as Asami was about to pull it open, Korra grabbed her wrist and turned her around, “But fine” and kissed her hard, pulling away right after. The suddenness of it made Asami almost stumble on thin air.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, can’t have you falling now, can we?” Korra teased, a grip on her waist as she pulled open the door and let Asami through.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we can’t.” Asami whispered as they exited into the breezy night air and made their way to the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Korra looked as striking in the moonlight as she did that morning and Asami figured she was just in love with every shade of her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading ! let me know if there's any other prompts yall wanna see !</p><p>twitter: aperpetualmess</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>